A Plan So Crazy It Probably Has to Work
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: "Shouldn't they evacuate the island then?" Avalis inquired, brows furrowing in concern. "Surely someone's thought to-" "I don't want them to."  Complete? It's 50/50...Semi-partner piece for RoChronicles.


**Rated:** G  
><strong>Language:<strong> English  
><strong>Categories:<strong> Humour/General  
><strong>Title:<strong> A Plan So Crazy It Probably Has to Work  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Shouldn't they evacuate the island then?" Avalis inquired, brows furrowing in concern. "Surely someone's thought to-" "I don't want them to."  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A semi-one-shot story featuring my second High Wizard, Azirael, and the High Wizard of one of my friends from VoidRO, Avalis. Dangit I miss talking to those guys so frickin' much that I've even made characters named after them on other servers just to pretend they're playin' with me. xD; I'm lame...*cough* Anyway, Azirael has a story behind him...Or technically, ahead of him, in another RO partner series to the thing this comes from. So you can probably consider this to be part of something that's akin to a prequel of a prequel. /swt

**A Plan So Crazy It Probably Has to Work  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Plan So Crazy It Probably Has to Work<br>**Avalis placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, startling the other High Wizard from his reverie. He chuckled at the halfhearted glare he received for his action. "I just wanted to see if you were still breathing." he said jokingly, a smile on his face. "You haven't budged since you got that new scroll. What's so interesting?"

"Weather patterns."

"...The weather?"

"Not just the weather, Avalis; look at this." Azirael turned to face his friend, holding up the scroll in front of him. He pointed to the swirl of clouds above the water around Izlude and said, "It's going to be one of the most violent storms that island has ever seen. Professors have been predicting it for a few days, now, and its course and strength haven't changed; unchecked and undeterred, it could potentially level that entire area and all the people in it."

"Shouldn't they evacuate the island then?" Avalis inquired, brows furrowing in concern. "Surely someone's thought to-"

"I don't want them to."

Avalis found himself temporarily taken aback by the sandy blonde-haired male's statement. "You...excuse me? You don't want them to? What about the people?"

"The people will be fine, Avalis, I have a plan."

"Whatever it is, the answer is automatically no."

"How did you know I was going to ask for your assistance?"

Green eyes rolled. "Because your plans always require my assistance, either as your helper or your guinea pig."

"And in being my little rodent friend you help me achieve so much. Come on, this plan is almost half-way fool-proof."

"_Almost_ half-way? _Half-way_? What exactly is this plan of yours and why are you so quick to hedge all your bets on it that you wouldn't allow the island to be evacuated as a safety precaution?"

"Evacuations are costly, and no one on that island has enough money to spare for that kind of transportation or the time and effort it would require them to take from their businesses. They have unanimously rested their fates in my capable hands."

"They've heard too much about you, then."

"How's that?"

"Your reputation precedes you so drastically that it's already gone around the world ahead of you three times."

"You exaggerate, Avalis. Now, what we need to do is-"

"I thought I said I want no part in this?"

"You would have a whole island full of innocent lives destroyed by doing nothing?"

Avalis was silent for a moment. He glared down at the seated magic user as he seethed inwardly. "I hate it when you have a point, you know."

"Then stop making me rub it in your face. Now, what we need to do is go to Izlude as quickly as possible. We need to beat the storm there by at least four hours in order for this to properly work."

"And we make it there in three?"

"The island is doomed."

"Lovely outlook you have there, 'El.."

"I'm only being realistic, Ava. Now, we should be going. I'll explain along the way."

"You'll have to; I'm more than a little lost and when it comes to your logic, I'm afraid no one sells accurate maps..."  
><strong>Fin~<strong>


End file.
